Flames To Dust part 6 last part
by Crusnik01
Summary: Yeah, I  Had it for awhile and I was just to lazy to post it. Here it is, the last part.


Seth had ran in and broke Abel's flashback trance, "Seth??" Abel sobbed. "Abel, I know what the two of you have been doing…" she said looking down at Cain. "I'm sorry; I loved him, like that…" Abel replied. Seth bent down and looked at Isaak who looked guilty, "Don't worry, Isaak, it's not your fault that you were controlled by Melchior…" Seth smiled. "I-I'm Sorry, Master Cain…." Isaak whimpered. Then they all paused. Balthazar came in with his brother's head, "I killed Melchior…" Balthazar growled, but he gasped at the sight of Cain. "NO! MASTER!!!" Balthazar yelled. "Abel, it's okay, I don't mind… Just don't do it in front of me." Seth giggled. All of a sudden, Abel started to feel dizzy, he lost his consciousness. He had another flashback.

FLASHBACK. 

"Cain, I feel really wrong to love you in this kind of way?" Abel asked, while he hugged Cain, looking up into his brother clear blue eyes. "Well, it is considered incest, but I don't care…" he smiled, as he kissed Abel. "But, isn't it against the rules?" Abel asked. "Says who?" Cain deadpanned. "Uh….Uh… No one?" Abel answered. "That's right." Cain said he nuzzled his face in Abel's soft sliver hair. Abel giggled, as he stuck his tongue out, touching Cain's mouth, telling him to open it. Cain opened his mouth and touched Abel's tongue.

Abel moaned at the feeling of his and Cain's tongue touching each other, he ran his tongue over to the piercing on Cain's tongue. Cain smiled. He pinned Abel up against the tree. "Cain, no, not here…." Abel moaned, "Let's go more into the woods… People would see us here…" Abel pleaded. "Fine. Let's go more in then." Cain would reply back. They got deep into the woods, and then Cain would hastily push Abel down on the floor of the forest, nipping at his neck, while Abel giggled and slowly stuck his hands and rub Cain's manhood. "Come on Cain, fuck me." Abel grinned. Abel never used to say that when he worked for the AX, nor did he love his brother like this. But he liked this feeling when he's with Cain. Cain undressed himself and Abel as well. "HURRY CAIN!! I'M HORNY!!" Abel laughed. "Shut up." Cain giggled, as he quickly shoved himself into Abel, "AH! CAIN! YOU'RE NAUGHTY" Abel grunted, rocking his body with his brother thrusting hard in him. "AH! ABEL!!! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" Cain moaned as he came. He lifted his wings high, picking his head up, moaning loudly. Then Abel followed. They even end up sleeping in the woods.

END FLASHBACK 

Abel gasped, he regained his consciousness. He shot up from his bed, "What?! Since when was I here??" Abel thought, he looked around, he saw Isaak. "Isaak?" "Oh, Master Abel you're awake…" Isaak left. "Wait, Isaak where are you going?!" Abel asked, he got up but Isaak pushed him back down. "No, Master Abel, you stay here, I'll be right back." Isaak said sternly, and then he left. Abel went outside to the balcony, staring up at the night sky, he cried. "Cain… You can't leave me by myself… What am I supposed to do without you?" Abel choked; he leaned over the rail, with tears falling from his pale cheeks. "I'm all alone…." He thought. Abel slid on the ground, with his face buried in his arms. He continued to cry silently. Without a sound, Abel felt something warm around him, he looked up, and it was Cain. "CAIN! How did you-?! CAIN!!" Abel cried happily, as he pressed his lips heavily on Cain's lips, he stuck his tongue in Cain's mouth, feeling for the familiar tongue piercing, he rubbed his tongue over it, tasting every moment of his brother's mouth. Abel kissed Cain again, "You're alive, but how?" "Heh, Isaak didn't tell you did he now?" Cain laughed; he nipped at Abel's ear, "The nanomachines from the other colonizer…" he said, taking Abel back in the room. He pushed Abel against the bed tracing his tongue over Abel's jaw lining.

Abel cried with joy as he undressed himself. Cain was already undressed. Abel ran his fingers through Cain's back, in his pale blonde hair, while his other hand was teasing Cain, making him have a erection, Abel continued to tease Cain by using the tips of his fingers. Cain thrusted into Abel; Abel smiled while moving his body with Cain's pace. "AH! I love you CAIN!" Abel moaned, as he came already. Cain continued up to the point where he lost himself. Cain picked his head up growling loudly, lifting his wings high up, while he came. "Abel, I love…. I'll never leave you in this world alone, never…" Cain moaned with a hoarse voice. "Mmm….. I love you too…." Abel smiled, he drifted to sleep. Cain kissed his brother's soft lips, "Night." He whispered.

The END.


End file.
